Devil in Diguise
by TrollsHaveBigLaughs
Summary: The new girl's in Hogwards, her obsession is just metres away, her dreams just weeks away to be fulfilled, her destiny is decided. Draco might have betrayed Voldemort, but the Malfoy in him makes him a killer. He's making his move, and then things change.
1. The begining

_Authors Note: Heyo people! Watcha guys been up to? Yeah, well I really really hope ya guys like my tale so here it goes. (P.S I don't own anything that you recognize) Peace ya'll!_

She bit her lip fiercely and tossed her raven hair. Her icy blue eyes studied the tall, thin lady in front of her. Professor McGonagall stood with her arms crossed and her thin lip curved into a smile.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will loose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. Any questions?" she asked. The people around her shook their head. She smiled and walked through the doors and signaled them to wait outside.

"My name is Ella Banks, what's yours?" The thin blonde next to her asked. She turned slowly towards the blonde, hey eyes trying to penetrate through her thoughts. Her lips slowly took on a pleasant smile.

"Tyra, my name is Tyra." She smiled. Ella smiled back. Everyone was whispering nervously. The door swung open suddenly. Ella gasped.

"We're ready for you, follow me" Professor McGonagall said. The group of first years followed her. The ceiling was lit with candles. Tyra smiled at the warm light. Her piercing blue eyes studied the students at the tables. Her eyes caught his cold ones and she smiled to herself and he nodded slowly. She whipped her head around to the front of the hall, Professor McGonagall, the principle of Hogwards stood next to the Sorting hat.

"I would like to make an announcement. It has been more than a year since our late Albus Dumbeldore has passed into the stars above; on May 15th we are going to have a ball to remember the great things Professor Dumbeldore has achieved in his term as principle of Hogwards. On a more pleasant reminder, this year we are going to have another team of younger Quidditch players from first years to third years. We want as many people to participate in the try outs. Thank you, now the sorting ceremony will begin!" she finished. She gestured to Professor Sprout to begin. She strutted in front of the first years and smiled, her cheeks flushing pleasantly.

"Welcome first years and you too, Sorting hat" she laughed, "When I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses.

"Betty Whitlock" A gasp escaped from the plump brunette. She stumbled and slowly sat down on the stool. The sorting hat jumped the moment it touched her hair.

"My, my, my! RAVENCLAW!" Betty sighed in relief and trotted towards her house.

"Ella Banks!" Ella's eyes widened as she looked upon Tyra for help. Tyra nudged and she slowly walked and sat down.

"Oh, very difficult, sweet at heart, courageous, smart, I don't where else to put other than Gryffindor!" Ella smiled wryly and walked towards her table. Tyra's eyes narrowed. In the background of her thoughts she heard her name being called out. Tyra whipped tossed her hair, stuck her chin up and walked confidently towards the Professor and sat down. The hat was placed on her hat. The hat's eyes widened in horror and then looked confused. Moments passed and the hat had not said anything. Tyra's eyes filled with worry. Professor Sprout cleared her throat nervously. The hat closed its eyes and seemed to be meditating. Tyra's eyes were strolling around the hall. Her eyes searching for one particular individual in the Gryffindor table. Her eyes focused on him. She smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was looking at her. His heart was pounding and his palms were sweating. His headache was getting worse. Her black raven hair was flowing elegantly beneath the hat. Her icy blue eyes caught his and he felt his insides churn up. Ginny touched his arm gently and gazed into his eyes inquiringly. A tinge of guilt filled his stomach but his brain was throbbing and he couldn't get his eyes of the goddess looking thing. The hat finally opened its eyes.

"It's hard, your heart is courageous but – but, Slytherin!" its voice echoed through the hall. Harry saw a look of confusion and disappointment in her face. She slowly made her way towards the table. Draco Malfoy, his arch enemy, got up and shook her hand and invited her to sit next to him. Harry felt his insides burn.

"She's one fine looking one Harry" Ron said icily. Ginny was looking at him confused. Harry shook of his guilt and smiled at Ron.

"Yeah, I pity her, Malfoy got his claws on her" Harry laughed. Ron still looked at Harry sternly.

"I don't trust Malfoy, even if he did betray Snape and Voldemort." Hermione pointed out. Harry nodded.

"He's still Malfoy, the stupid dimwit jerk," Ron said wistfully. Harry rolled his eyes. He then took a sneaky little peek towards the Slytherin table.

_Hey guys, R& R! Really really really hope ya guys give me as much as feedback and keep reviewing, giving me suggestions, yeah? Yeah! Oh and I don't own Harry Potter and blah blah blah. _


	2. Accident

"Draco, do remember, you owe me a favor, and I will call upon you when I need it," Tyra said icily. Draco nodded. He touched her shoulder gently and smiled.

"Get your infested hands off me you traitor," she said sharply. Draco narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not going to take this from you, I will refuse to help you if this is how you want to treat me," Draco threatened. Tyra chuckled.

"I'm sorry my dear, you will do what I tell you to, you're a Malfoy, my loyal little slave, just like your father," Tyra sneered. Draco flinched. Tyra smiled and nodded gently. She took a finger and ran it down his neck and her eyes glinted. Draco moved his hands down his robe and slowly withdrew his wand and hid it behind his back. Tyra smiled gently and slid her hands behind his back and pulled his hand close to her body and tapped his shoulder gently.

"Draco, I mean it, I will not tolerate this kind of behavior, you're a Slytherin, now, please, let's leave this in the past, okay?" she whispered in his ear. There was a sudden sound in the corridor. They swiftly turned around to find Harry on the ground groaning with Ron standing behind him. Harry turned a deep shade of red and stammered gibberish. Ron looked icily at Draco.

"What is it Potter? Cat got your tongue?" Draco sneered. Tyra frowned at Draco. She glided past Draco towards Harry.

"Are you okay, Harry?" she half whispered. Harry swallowed loudly and nodded.

"I'm glad we met, Harry, I've been meaning to meet you for a long time," she said gently. Harry nodded again and offered a wry smile. Ron cleared his throat. Harry flinched and clutched his head and gave out a squeak. Tyra widened her eyes and clutched his shoulders and leaned forwards.

"Harry, you're not okay! What's wrong?" she asked. Draco let out a tiny snarl. He lunged forward, grabbed Tyra by the wrist and dragged her towards the Slytherin common room. Ron moved towards Harry shaking his head.

"Nice one Harry, I bet Ginny –"Ron started. Harry let out a growl.

"Shut up! Ginny this, Ginny that! Gosh, I know she's your sister, for god sake just shut up, It's not like I'll trade her for this Slytherin first year!" Harry yelled. Ron turned red.

"You think your so good, whatever Potter, see if I bloody care." Ron yelled and strode towards the Gryffindor corridor. Harry groaned and touched his hot head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was busy studying for the N.E.W.T.S that was months away. She stifled a yawn. The door opened, Draco Malfoy, the head boy, walked in. Hermione frowned.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione demanded. Draco ran his hands through his blonde hair. He smirked at her.

"Granger, I'm inviting a few friends over today, you better not be here," Draco sneered. Hermione flushed angrily and stood up; parchments of assignments fell to the floor.

"This is my bloody room, and I will be here if I want to," Hermione fumed. Draco frowned.

"Why the hell do you make things so difficult Granger? Grow up!" Draco snapped. He strode out and banged the door. Hermione screamed into her pillow. Frustrated, she got up and strode out of her room. She opened Draco's room and barged in. A high pitch voice screamed. Draco's voice could be heard yelling amongst the confusion.

"Freeze!"

The room froze. The papers stopped in air, Hermione stiffened, and Draco stood shock still in the middle of his outburst. Tyra let out a snarl; she whipped her head around, her curtain of black hair swung around whipping Draco's face. She waved her hand slowly dispelling the spell. Hey face was scarlet; her eyes looked furiously at Hermione.

"HOW DARE YOU? Get your dirty blood out of here, NO, don't touch me! Gahhh!" Tyra yelled. Hermione blinked in surprise. She flushed angrily and stuttered. She rose her hand to lash out, Tyra blinked and then suddenly Hermione was thrown back. Her head hit the wall and twisted in an awkward way. Her eyes rolled back and her head tilted forward as her body went limp. Draco looked horrified. Tyra was breathing heavily.

'She's… oh no…Tyra! She's dead!" Draco gasped his eyes afraid. Tyra smiled.


End file.
